parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Kluck
She Played Lions in Tod (Dumbo) and Elephant Prissy in Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) She is a Lions and Lady Elephant She Played Peach in Finding Shere Khan She is a Ochre starfish She Played Merryweather in Sleeping Vixey She is a Fairy She Played Lhyan in Lady Kluck and Maid Marian 2: The Adventures of Maid Marian in Golithland She Played the Matchmaker in Alicelan and Gwenlan She Played Auntie Shrew in The Secret of NIMH (Stephen Druschke's Style) and The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a Shrew She Played Tanta Kringle in Tyler Claus is Coming to Town and Danny Claus is Coming to Town She is a Wise Queen She Played Mrs. Magpie in The Seventh Brother (Nixcorr26 Style) She is a Magpie She Played Fat Ugly Lady in Fieveladdin She is a Fat, Ugly Lady She Played Swan Odette in The Hen Princess Portrayals: *In Dimitri Hood she is played by Esmeralda *In Wart Hood she is played by Wendy Darling *In Anario Hood she is played by Princess Odette *In Eric Hood she is played by Belle *In Danny Hood she is played by Mama Bear *In Trent Hood she is played by LeShawna *In Kristoff Hood she is played by Elsa the Snow Queen *In Arthur Hood she is played by Sawyer *In Bailey Hood she is played by Marlene *In Kronk Hood she is played by Linda Flynn *In Leap Hood she is played by Mrs. Frog *In Roger Hood she is played by Merida *In Louie Hood she is played by Anita Radcliffe Gallery: Gym leaders orange island scooby's match.png Lady Kluck Playing Badmiton.jpg Poses Snapshot 1 (2-5-2018 4-36 PM).png Snapshot 2 (2-5-2018 4-39 PM).png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Hens Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Birds Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:One-time characters Category:Flaky and friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:No Category:Fat Characters Category:Let's play shorter or taller Category:Let's play shorter or taller one more time Category:Vinnytovar